Skies in the Time of Darkness
by ElementalSnivy
Summary: CANCELED, will be re written one day
1. Chapter 1

**Helloez everyone and welcome to my very first fanfictions! Woooo! It took me a while but I finally managed to make a decent start.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy cuz here's the fanfic!**

**I don't own anything Pokemon related or real life related, only my OC William Etrina and Stride Eyes belongs to Pokebron**

P.O.V. N/A

...

...

'...Huh?'

'Where am I?... I-I can't breathe..! Am I in water!?' I started panicing, looking around, where was Up?! Where was down?! Suddenly a flash of light shone through the water, it came from behind me.

I started to swim up as fast as I could, pressure loosened from my ears and after a while. *Splash* "Aahh!, hah, hah..." I breathed in as much air as I could.

Once I was done, I looked around, there were raging waves, black clouds and flashes and sounds of thunder and lightning. 'H-how the hell did I get in a storm?!' I internally shouted, until I remembered something important.

'Wait, where the hell is *Static*?!' I looked around frantically for my friend *Static* until I saw him floating on the wave ridden waters.

"Shit, *Static*, Hold on!" I yelled as I started to swim towards him, and boy was it hard to get to him.

When I got to him, a huge wave appeared behind me. I grabbed his arm tightly and pulled him into a tight hug so we would not separate from the monstrous wave. Once it hit us, it sent us both flying in the air. I look up in front of me and saw a shore. "Thank God!" I swam towards it at full speed with a hope filled gaze, but the water had to ruin it by giving me an unnecessary push, loosening my grip on *Static* and sent me towards a-

*Crack!* Pain shot through my head as a loud ringing noise filled my ears and a flash of light in my eyes. I was loosing consciousness fast as my vision turned to a blur. I felt a presence next to me, and I knew who it was. I smiled a bit as my mind came to a close.

...

...

...

...

...

...

..."..ey.."

"Hey..." A voice came from above me. "Are you O.K.? Can you stand?" 'Not really... Did I seriously just answered him in my head?' I opened my eyes to see a blurry image of red, orange yellow and a bit of purple.

The blurry image quickly turned into a clear panting as I saw a sky in sunset and person towering over me. "Oh your awake now, that's good, do you need a hand getting up?" He asks as he reaches down. "Y-yea, t-thanks." I said as I grabbed his hand, he pulls me up with little to no strength.

I look up at my new acquaintance and got a better view of him, he has dark red hair and has two straight line of hair tied down in a Indian styled way with it tied by leather wrapped around it on the tips at the end of the hairs there is some red. His eyes are a light blue, which is very rare considering how blue eyed people are hard to come by and white skin. He seams to wear a dark red hooded sweatshirt, some black cargos pants and a sort of weird mask with two holes for the eyes and a red curved line below the nose, kinda creepy and cool at the same time for some reason.

He looked about 6"2, an inch taller than me and about my age, which is 18. "You seem to be fine, well, I'll be going now." He said as he turned to leave. "H-hold on a sec!" I yelled "Aren't you gonna tell me who you are?" He stops and turns to look at me. "It's Stride Eyes, and you?" 'Stride Eyes? The hell kind of name is that? Sound like a codename or something.' "My name is... Is..."

For some reason, my voice stopped, who was I?

I looked down at my feet and finally saw what I'm wearing, a shirt with the Japanese kanjis of light and darkness spinning around making a yin yang symbol and a pair of blue jeans. My skin was brown, not like -invisible in the dark- brown, just a kind of -Milk chocolate- brown. There was a puddle beneath me so I saw my face, I have black, short, curly hair with a ahoge, and a very odd eye color, a golden outside with a silver inside. I also have a pair of glasses. My name suddenly popped into my head as soon as I saw my face. "William, William Etrina." I finally answered, looking up at him.

"Well it's nice to meet you, bye no-" Stride Eyes was interrupted by a scream, which easily told me it was a girl. "Wh-what was that?!" I said surprised, the voice came from behind me, so I turned around and saw a huge cave behind me.

"Someone's in trou-" I was interrupted by Stride pulling his mask down and running past me and into the gaping, rocky maw of that cavern. "H-hey, don't go rushing in there by yourself! You don't know what might be in there!" I yelled as I ran after the guy, seriously, I'm getting the impression that he's the loner type of guy.

He may look like he can handle himself but if you don't have someone to help you back up when your down, you're basically screwed.

I continued to run after him into the cave, when suddenly a voice resembling mine echoed through my mind "Now Entering Beach Cave" the voice sounded kinda weird, kind of like when you talk to someone through a telephone. 'The hell was that?' I asked myself, but quickly dismissed it as a minor hallucinations and refocused on chasing after Stride before he gets hurt, but I get the feeling that something else might happen once we get closer to the origin of the scream.

**That's it everyone, sorry for my rusty writing skills, it is my first fanfiction after all. Please leave a review telling me how it is. And shout outs to Pokebron, for his OC and his support, and go check out his fanfic too, I'm in it, and that's a thing. Any who, see ya next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter and just to clarify, the Pokemon in this story are ****ANTHROS****, ****NOT**** gijinka or humanized, as in no human face or feet, maybe hands for the Pokemon who don't have hands like , and they wear clothing, even the wild ones. Hope that clears that up for the people who are confused, as in people, I mean PyroSolracll. Any who, here is the new chapter.**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

*Action or sound effect*

**Move usage**

P.O.V. William Etrina

I don't know how long I have been chasing this guy but it's starting to get annoying and I'm starting to lose sight of him fast. "Hey! Hold on a seco-Woah!?" Next thing I know, my feet were off the ground and my face meet the wet ground.

It seems like I slipped, after all, this place is rather damp. I look up and see that I lost him, then I realized another thing, I'm alone and lost in this cave. I got up and looked around frantically. "Is anyone there?!" I yelled, hoping someone would hear me. I hear foot steps behind me, hoping it was Stride Eyes, I turned around only to see someone... else? 'I stared at the one behind me, only to see a blue slimy creature with 2 white tipped horns on its head and a yellow-green under belly, wearing rags with holes and tears in it.

Suddenly, that voice came up again "Identification : Shellos", 'Seriously, what is with that voice?' I wondered, not noticing the so called Shellos walking up to me, and when I noticed, I immediately ducked, narrowly dodging the punch the Shellos brought, and when that happened, I turned tail and ran away, with it hot on my trail.

I continued to run for about a minute or 2 and the thing was Still chasing me. 'When is this Shellos gonna give UP!?' I mentally yelled, I was seriously getting angry now, and after a moment, "Screw it" I said as I sighed, I then stopped, turned around and curled my hand into a fist, and thanks to me spinning a 180, I practically swung my arm. And since the Shellos was close, * Smack *, my fist colored with the Shellos's face, making him fall back and hit the ground with a loud thund.

After gasping short breathes from running, I looked down at my chaser, he was out cold, how can I tell, he has swirls for eyes now. "Jeez, what was that about, * Sigh * whatever, I guess since I don't know where the exit is, might as well go deeper." I turned around and started walking till I heard more footsteps, exept a bit quieter, I turned to the source and saw... Nothing? 'I definitely hear footsteps.' I kept looking around and spotted something moving, it was a sort of dark red, but that's not the weird part, 'Is that... Static?' Not only that it was moving further and further away. I decided to follow it. Usually, people tend to ignore things like that, passing it like is was a hallucination, and walk away, but this one felt like, I needed to go to it.

I kept walking closer and closer, and the colored static got bigger and more clear, until, I saw him, Stride Eyes, walking in the dim cave like he can see perfectly fine.

"Hey, why'd you run like that?" I asked, he stops and turns to face me, lifts his mask up and looks at me, shocked. "H-how did you find me?" He askes, I just cross my arms "Don't dodge my question, why did you run like that?" I ask again, tapping my foot on the ground, annoyed. He opened his mouth to say something until we both hear another scream, this time it was one of a boy.

"Was that someone else?!" I yelled as I ran towards the scream."Hey, hold on!" Stride yelled as he ran after me. 'See how I feel no-' "Waahh?!" I screamed as I slipped and fell, not only that, but I might consider this cave as a huge slip n' slide, cuz I am slipping over the floor like I'm on one.

I continued to slide on the ground like a idiot with my eyes closed with Stride Eyes chasing me, I started to slow down a bit, and until I came to a complete stop, I noticed that the cave was brighter and bigger, I look up in front of me and saw 4 people. The 2 on the left consisted of a type of blue, long necked dinosaur and and a type of young blue furred mouse. The other 2 on the right were some sort of blue bat and a weird small crater filled purple thing, they both wore the same purple shirt with a design and dark purple pants.

I got up, shaking my head as I stared at the 2 pairs "Identification : Cyndaquil, Amaura, Zubat and Koffing" That voice said again, Stride Eyes ran up behind me, "What's going on here?!" He yelled, getting the attention of the 4, "Great, more Pokemon" the Koffing said annoyed, holding a sort of satchel, "Who cares, let's just take the bag and go!" said the Zubat, 'Wait, did he say take the bag, then that means..!' I put two and two together and figured out that the may have stolen that bag from those two. "Hey, you two!" I yelled at the 2 others, making them look at me, I now noticed how beat up they both were,, "Did those two steal from you?", all they could do is nod and the Cyndaquil looked like he was crying before.

Stride was about to go in until I stuck my arm out to stop him, I look down and see a fist sized rock, and devised a plan. I looked at Stride and mouthed the words 'On my mark, trip em', then looked at the two, "Yo, Koffing!" I yelled successful getting his attention, I then put much foot under the rock, kicked it up, caught it and threw it at his hand holding the bag. He yelped at the sudden attack and lot go of the bag. I then ran towards the two thiefs, The Zubat got in the way, so I used the floor's slippery quality and slid feet forward, zipping right between his legs and grabbed the bag.

"Hey give that back!" the Koffing yelled, angry and surprised, "Hehe, nope, now Stride Eyes!" I yelled, and as planned Stride came up and tripped both thieves.

I ran up to the two others handing them their bag, "Are you two okay?" I asked as I stuck my hand out to help them up. "Y-yea, we're fine, thanks." the Amaura said as she took my hand, I pulled her up and did the same for the Cyndaquil, and Stride Eyes walked up next to me. "Oww, that hurt." I looked back and saw both the Zubat and Koffing getting up. "Grrr, you'll pay for that!" said the Zubat angrily, I just chuckled "Oh, still got some fight in you huh? Well if you do know that it's four against one, do you really want to risk it?", The Koffing looked nervous while the other was grinding his teeth. "You two haven't seen the last of us!" The Zubat said as he and his colleague ran away, 'Famous words to an antagonist's return' I thought. I looked over the two that we saved, and I got a better look at what they were wearing.

The Amaura was wearing a light blue bow with a crystal in the center, a t-shirt with a bird with icy wings, dark blue shorts and a blue necklace, I can tell that it was a girl due to her having, well you get the idea, the Cyndaquil was wearing a yellow shirt with a fire design on the left shoulder, blue jeans and a orange bracelet. "Here's your bag" I said as I gave the bag to the kid, which resulted in the kid jumping for joy and his neck catching on fire. "Thank you, Thank you soon much" He said smiling happily, I could tell it was a boy due to his voice. The Amaura just smiled and said "Thank you both... Hey, where's the other guy?" I looked around for Stride Eyes, only to see that he was leaving.

"It's best that we leave before we run into any more trouble" He said as he left, * Sigh * "He's right, I already got chased by someone and I don't want that to happen again, let's get out of here" I said walking out of here with the two following close behind.

After taking, like 6 steps out of that place, I was immediately outside. "What the Fu- how the hell did we get out soon fast?!" I yelled shocked. The Amaura walked up to me and patted my shoulder and said "Don't question it, Mystery Dungeons are just like that, there he is by the way", I looked up and saw Stride walking away.

"Hey, Stride, hold on!" I yelled and ran up to him. "What?" He asks, I point behind me and point at the two behind me. "These two have something to say to you" He raised an eyebrow after I said that, suddenly, the Cyndaquil ran up to Stride and shook his hand. "Thank you, Sir." The kid said smiling. Stride smiled nearly invisibly and pats his head "No problem kid" The kid puffs out his cheeks in annoyance "Hey, I'm 14 years old ya know!" I laughed a bit making the Cyndaquil turn to me with a slightly red face. "Quit laughing! *Sigh* anyway, do you guys want to join us?" He asks me and Stride, "Join you for what?" I ask, "Join us to make an exploration team" The Amaura said, "Exploration teams go explore Mystery dungeons, find treasures and help others. You make one by joining a guild with two or more Pokemon, You can make others join later on, and the guild provides you with food, a place to sleep and information." She explains. "Sure, I mean, it sound exiting!" I said. "Sorry but no." Stride said, making me tick slightly, 'Seriously, what is with him?' "And why not?" I ask him, he turns away "I have better things to do" He tries to leave, only to be stored by me grabbing his arm.

"Alright, listen here, I don't know why you want to be alone but you don't know what's out there, and neither do I. You don't even know where we are, how big this place might be and what dangers lie ahead. If you make an exploration team, you can get information about this place, and tell me, if you fall, who's going to help you up when your down?" I ask him.

After a few seconds, yanks his arm out of my grip "...Fine, but only for a little while." He sighed, making me smile and The Cyndaquil jump with one arm upward "Sweet, Oh yea, we didn't tell you our names yet, Mines Coal, and the Amaura girl is Amelia." He said happily, I turn to her and shook her hand "It's nice to meet you, and your names are?.." Amelia said as she shook my hand. "My name is William Etrina, and the silent guy is Stride Eyes." I introduced. "Stride Eyes... Is that a codename or something?" She asks tilting her head slightly. "That's exactly what I thought!" I laughed. "It's not, and just so you know, call me End." He said rather annoyed.

"Alright then, let's get going!" Coal sid cheerfully as he walked, or rather ran up a flight of stairs 'How did I not notice that?'. "Hey Coal, wait up!" Amelia yelled as she ran after him. Stride just walked towards them with his hands in his pockets. "This is gonna be even more exiting that I thought." I said to myself as I ran up the stairs smiling, excited for the adventure awaiting me.

**Here's the new chapter and I know what your gonna ask why there is a gen 6 Pokemon in this PMD Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky universe. Well my answer to that is that I added the gen 5 and 6 pokemon to add something unique to my story. And your also gonna ask why William hears that voice and why he sees that static when looking for Stride Eyes, that will be explained industry time dear readers. So wait until the next chapter where William and his friends join the guild. Oh yea, I forgot to mention, this story will contain spoilers from the game, which is a no brainer. Plus I don't own Anything Pokemon related, which is obvious since it is a 'Fan'Fiction**

**See you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai guys, here's the next chapter, Oh yea, a friend of mine on Furaffinity was kind enough to give William and Stride a drawing of how they look.**

**Just go on Furaffinity. net then type either view/14740710/ for Stride Eyes or view/14740565/ for William Etrina. Hope you got that, if not you can just type in nocommissions and furaffinity in google or just type the link then type /gallery/nocommissions.**

**Well, Let's start!**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

*Action or sound effect*

**Move usage**

P.O.V. William Etrina

Right now... I don't even know what to say to... That. "What... The actual heck is That?" I stood in front of some big round building made of wood with a steel cage for a door, that's not the weird part, it looked like something out of a kids book, it was pink, had eye holes, a smile, huge ears and a light pink underbelly. I looked over to Stride Eyes and he had what I like to call the WTF face. "That the Wigglytuff guild, and that's where we're going." Coal stated as he walked forward, he then pointed to a hole with a kind of wooden grid "Step on this barefooted, they'll identity you and they'll let you in" 'Really? Well that's weird, aside from the new species and dungeon thing' As he finished, Amelia walked up to the grid, knelt down and shouted "HEEEY, THE FOUR OF US CAME TO APPLY TO BECOME EXPLORES!" 'Was it really necessary to shout?' She got up, walked back and motioned Me and Stride to come forward, which we complied to.

"Remove your footwear and step on the grid!" A voice came from the hole, making me jump slightly Coal removed his shoes and stepped on the grid, after a few seconds the voice came up "Pokemon detected, Pokemon detected! Who's footprint Who's footprint!? The footprint is Cyndaquil's ,The footprint is Cyndaquil!" I jumped back 'That was freaking loud!' I thought.

Coal walked off the grid and put his shoes back on as Amelia did the same thing Coal did before and stepped on the grid. Again, after a few seconds "The footprint is Amaura's! The footprint is Amaura's!" the voice came up again as Amelia walked off and put her shoes back on. "Go on, it won't bite." Amelia told either me or Stride.

I looked at Stride, as if telling him to go first, but he just shook his head. "Just go, like they said, it won't bite... Maybe" He said while smirking, I just looked at him with a straight face. I just sighed and removed my shoes. "Here goes nothing." I said under my breath as I stepped on. I waited for the voice to come up again, but this took longer than the others. "Pokemon detected, Pokemon detected! Who's footprint Who's footprint!? The footprint is... The footprint is... Um..." The voice abruptly stopped, I sweat dropped, then another voice came up "What's the matter?! Sentry! Sentry?!" the voice yelled "What's wrong, sentry Daniel?" I knelt down and looked into the hole to see 2 figures, dimly lit by how little light is coming through the grid. "Umm... Er..."I heard Daniel say dumbly. The voices stopped as I stood up, we all sweat dropped. "This is a first, are they arguing or something?" Coal said tilting his head with his hand on his chin. "Good enough, you may enter, so can the other guy." The voice said.

Suddenly, the steel cage moved up, practically telling us to enter. "So, uh, can we go in?" I ask Amelia, she nodded and walked towards the entrance and so did Coal. "...I think I might enjoy this..." Stride whispered, low enough to not make me hear him. "Did you say something?" I ask him "No, I didn't, c'mon, let's go" He then walked into the entrance, with me walking behind him... Only to run out, get my shoes, put them on and run back in, only to trip into a hole with a ladder sticking out and falling into the hole, I fell for a good 2 second and then I saw the ground nearing.

"Oh Shi-" I closed my eyes, preparing for the worst, until I felt no impact, in fact, I wasn't falling anymore, I opened my eyes and looked at my feet. 'Looks like my leg got stuck' I thought as I struggled to get my leg unstuck, bad idea.

Good, because of my leg getting free, bad, because I fell onto the ground, into a position where my back was on the ground and my face was between my legs. "Oww, that was painful" I groaned as I got up and rubbed my head. I look up in front of me and saw a wooden door, and there was noise coming from behind, namely voices. I walked up to the door, put my hand on the knob and twisted it to open the wooden wall blocking the other side. I was blinded for a second, and when my vision came back, I saw something spectacular, more creatures, some avians and some... I don't even know what's. I looked around in marvel and spotted my three companions.

"Hey!" I yelled, getting their attention as I run to them. "Sorry for falling behind, I just ran into a... Problem" I said, making Amelia look at me questionably, but then shrugged it off. "It's noisy here..." Stride said, he the got patted on the back by Coal. "It's not surprising, this IS a guild after all." He said cheerfully while smiling all the while. "Are you the four who just came in?" a voice came from behind us, we turned around to see a yellow and blue bird high a pinkish red beak and a head shaped like a music note, it was wearing what seemed to what you would see a secretary wear, glasses included. "Identification : Chatot" there's that voice again."I'm Charon, the guildmaster's right hand man." He said cheerfully "Really now, we'll the four of us are here to become an exploration team." I said, making the avian jump back slightly. "Huh?! It's been awhile since the last exploration joined, so we would be glad to have you four... But there's one problem." Charon said "And what is the problem?" Amelia asks. "Only pairs can become an exploration team and after that, you can recruit more." Charon explained.

"Then we have to divide into 2 pairs then." I said "The problem is who goes with who..." I rubbed my chin, I felt a presence next to me, I turn to look and saw Amelia "I'll go with you, Coal can go with Stride, is that okay?" She asks "Sure, why not" I shrugged and smiled, making Amelia smile with her eyes closed and head tilted slightly "Super!" She said cheerfully, and that smile of her's, I would be lying if I didn't find that cute. "Have you made your decision? Good, good. Now follow me." Charon said happily as he climbed another ladder. "Alright let's go guys... And girl" I said as I climbed down the stairs, carefully this time, with everyone above me. 'Hope things work out well' I said as I continued to climb down, ready to become an explorer.

**And here it is, the end of chapter 3. Remember what I said in chapter 2, that the 'Identification' thing will be explained, well, William has a pair of headphones in his ears, he doesn't know about it yet, and it's connected to a smart phone with the touch screen, and that phone has special functions. He does know about it, but in chapter 4, he'll notice it.**

**Sorry for my crappy writing, and again, I don't own anything, aside from my OC and Pokebron's OC belongs to him. Bye. And yes I did give Digglet and Chatot a name.**


	4. Update

**Hi guys, its me after... holy crap, that long, anyways, I've been busy with some things, but I have some news, first is um, I'm canceling this story for now, because I am rewriting it, and I will be writing a new story.**

**Terribly sorry for the incomvinience everyone, but hope you all enjoy whatever you are doing!**


End file.
